Gravitational Love
by Studious Octopus
Summary: A collection of one shots and shorts about random pairings! Yuki X Shuichi! Shuichi X Ryuichi etc etc! Will do nearly all pairings! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Shuichi X Yuki!  
This was always going to be my first...  
I'm not an amazing writer...and I always need to get warmed up into a story, before it really takes off...  
so, I would really really appreciate some reviews...even if it is criticism...but it has to be helpful!

* * *

Shuichi Shindou was barely recognisable. His usually messy mop of pink hair was tidy and pulled back. His loud and casual clothes replaced by a calm shirt and trousers. He wasn't hyper or loud or even complaining that it was too early to be in the studio. For the first time ever, he was actually on time without being dragged there by Hiro.

Suddenly, a loud peircing screech filled the room.

" Tohma! Shu-chan's been abducted by aliens! They replaced him with an evil clone! "  
Ryuichi's hyper exclamation caught everyone's attention, after a brief pause they all turned their attention to the singer being shouted about.

" What? Aren't I allowed to act like a normal person? "  
Shuichi asked, thinking that would be enought to be left alone.  
Obviously Ryuichi didn't see it as a rhytorical question.

" Shu-chan's normal is different! Your not normal, your weird! Alien! Alien! Do something Tohma, save Shu-chan! "  
The hyper singer ended on a wail of despair, clutching his faithful sidekick, a stuffed rabbit, to his chest for comfort.

Tohma regarded Shuichi for a moment.

" If he wants to dress differently and act differently it's up to him. Just make sure you aren't wearing anything this normal in concert. It's not exactly helpful to the boy band image. "  
Tohma stated calmly, and after patting Ryuichi on the head for comfort, he went off to do whatever it is an important man like Tohma does.

Ryuichi looked out the door after Tohma sadly. No one was going to help him save Shu-chan. They must be keeping him prisoner, he mused, regarding the new "alien" Shuichi with suspicion. I know! Triumph filled his mind. It's that evil Yuki, he lives with Shu-chan, he's taken him prisoner! With that he decidied he was the only one who could save Shuichi, and after work, he was going to confront the evil master alien Yuki, and set the real Shu-chan free!

* * *

(After work)

I must stay out of sight! Ryuichi though, clutching the huge black trench coat around himself tighter, as he hid in the door way. The "alien" Shu-chan must not see me, otherwise I'll never be able to get into their evil lair.

A few moments later and Shuichi walked right past, glancing back once at Ryuichi in puzzlement, before continuing on to the flat he shared with Yuki.

Ryuichi breathed a sigh of relief.

" I don't think he saw us. "  
He whispered to his rabbit, hidden in one of the large pockets of his coat.

" Now's our chance! I'm coming Shu-chan! "  
Ryuichi said excited, sprinting off down the street after Shuichi just as he entered his flat.

For a full five minutes he stood outside the flat door. He had to press a button to get in, but that would mean the evil aliens would know he was here. He couldn't let that happen! He had to be smart, and sneaky! They couldn't win, not with Shu-chan being the one in trouble.

He randomly pressed one the the flat buttons he knew didn't belong to Shu-chan.

" Yeah? What the hell do you want? "  
came the angry answer.

" Delivery! You have to let me up! "  
Ryuichi shouted into the speaker.

" Ahhhhh! alright, no need to shout! " came the frazzled reply.  
The sharp buzz shounded as the lock was released, and Ryuichi raced in and up the stairs.

Finally, I'm getting somewhere! Hold on Shu-chan! Ryuichi will save you! Then we can get ice-cream!

He paused outside their door, listening to the muffled voices. It sounded faintly like,

" ...Worst day of my life...!"

"...the things I do for you baka!..."

but that was all he could hear.

He turned the door handle and pushed the door as quietly as he could, his usual hyperness kept at bay with the important mission to save his friend. Slowly creeping through the front room, he approached the door that was letting out a faint glow from a light, and peered in.

Yuki, the evil master alien behind Shu-chan's behaviour, was wearing the brightest outfit he had ever seen. Not even on Shuichi had he even seen such a display of colour. His blonde hair was in disarray, whether it was styled that way, or Yuki had ran his hands through it in severe aggitation, Ryuichi didnt know. His usually plain and calm coloured clothes, the kind Shuichi was wearing at the moment, had been replaced by brightly a coloured t-shirt, shorts and trainers.

With Shu-chan in there with him wearing what he would usually wear it was a very confusing picture.

" I can't believe I let you talk me into this, baka. "  
Yuki's personality had not changed like Shu-chan's has, Ryuichi though absently, that must mean he's still him. He is evil, I'm still right!

" I didn't talk you into anything, Yuki! "

" You were the one who thought it up! "

" But it was your idea to play truth or dare in the first place! "

" Only because you wouldn't shut up about how bored you were! "

Ryuichi was very confused at this point. They play games really strangely, it doesn't look fun at all!

" Your dare's were weird though, Yuki! "

" Weird? I thought you'd like to lick... "

" Yuki! "

He looks embaressed...I wonder why...the worst it could have been was he had to lick a toilet...even I can do that...

" Your one to call my dare's weird. I never would have thought you wanted to use one of those, you complain enough when we do it normally."

Use one if what? Ryuichi was now very confused...thats only more proof that they are aliens! They were probably taking about using alien technology! He laughed in his head, thye're really obvious!

" It's just...it's easier...to dare you...I was embaressed okay! "

" Come here, baka... "

Yuki pulled Shuichi closer. They stood, arms wrapped around each other, staring into each others eyes for a while. Then, finally, Yuki closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips to Yuki's. The kiss quickly deepened, Yuki's tounge slipping into Shuichi's mouth as their bodies pressed against each other a little more desperately.

" God, Yuki! "  
Shuichi gasped, pulling back for air.  
Yuki didn't even answer, moving back and pulling shuichi down with him on the bed. Tangled together, they pulled at each others clothes as their kisses came faster, the only sounds in the room their harsh breathing. Yuki broke the kiss, determined to get Shichi's shirt off, his eyes momentarily passing around the room. The dark shape in the doorway didnt even register.

Oh my god, he nearly saw me! I can't get caught! Not now! Not here! I'm defenseless, he could suck out my soul too, like he's doing to Shuichi. It must be disgusting, having your soul sucked out of your mouth.

After a few moments, Yuki's eyes quickly swiviled back to the door, and the dark shape hiding there.

" You little st! What the hell do you think your doing? "

Pushing Shuichi off, he sprinted towards the door.

" You? What were you doing watching, pervert! And how the hell did you get in here? "

Yuki continued yelling as he tackled Ryuichi before he could escape.

" No! You evil aliens will never take me alive! "

* * *

Hee hee hee!  
Oh my god, that got a bit random...  
But I kinda liked the Ryuichi POV...  
But no one could ever be that innocent to what people mean!  
TTFN...and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Stilletoes

Gravitational Love Pairing Two...  
Title:S tilettoes are harder to walk in than they look...

Thankyou for reviews: kuma-chan and Tru Seramath...  
heeeeey...what pairing shall i do...?  
lalalalalalala...  
i dont really care...im up for requests...  
soooo...I'll do another yuki shuichi!

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Bang.  
Shuffle shuffle shuffle.  
Bang.

Yuki paused his typing as he listened to the front door being slammed shut, then the bedroom door. Thinking the brat was probably just being his usual self, he continued without a thought.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Thunk.

" Owwww... " he heard mumbled from next door.

Grabbing a cigarette on his way out, Yuki left his computer. _That idiot better not have broken anything. _

He pushed the bedroom door open, coming to a full stop as soon as he walked in. Shuichi was on the floor trying to pull of his shoes. A pair of bright redstilettoes that obviously didn't want to come off. They matched his outfit perfectly. A red mini-skirt and what looked like the top of a girl's bikini.

" Yuki! er...hello! " Shuichi exclaimed, blushing at being caught looking so ridiculous. Yuki continued to stare at him. _What the hell...? He looks nuts...and cute. What? Cute? _Yuki's expression changed from blank to terrified. _I do not think he's cute. I do not like him in a girl's outfit._

" Er...Yuki...Yuki! Are you okay? I don't look that bad do I? " Yuki remained silent.

" Yuki! I can't help having to wear it! They were the only clothes I could find! "

" What...? Where are the clothes you left in? Did you walk here like THAT? " Yuki finally managed to say something.

_He walked here like that...? All the people that will heve seen him...wasn't he embaressed? I bet loads of people were staring at him...staring at him...nobody should be able to see him like this apart from me!...my shu-chan...my shu-chan?_

" Well, I left for work this morning when you were still asleep, I thoughtI would be on time today but I got side tracked. There was this really cute... "

Yuki let Shuichi's voice fade into the backround as he thought over his "my shu-chan" outburst. _I would never say something like that, the baka really is driving me insane._ Yuki continued on like this, until Shuichi actually came to the real point in his explanation.

"...and when we finished the shoot andI went to go and get changed into my clothes, they were gone! Can you belive that Yuki? Who would take my clothes? So, these were the only clothes I could have come home in.I never knew how hard it would be, otherwise I would have phoned somweone.Stilettoes are harder to walk in than they look!" Shuichi finally finished, beaming.

" Couldn't you have gotten someone to bring you some clothes baka? " Yuki asked.

" No, everyone had gone! I was the last one needed today, they all got off early. Why? Do I really look that bad? Yuki? " Shuichi wailed.

" Shut up! You shouldn't walk around like that. People will think your nuts! And walking into these apartements looking like that? God knows who saw you? You shouldn't walk around showing everything to everyone, baka! " Yuki stated, turning around to return to his computer.

" Yuki...what do you mean? Showing everything to everyone? " Shuichi followed Yuki into the living room, still dressed up,without the shoes.

" Nobody but me should see you that close to naked. " Yuki said quieter.

" Yuki? Are you jealous? Yuki, Yuki, YUKI! You are! " Shuichi started laughing. Yuki turned around angrily, grabbing Shuichi and pushing him against the door.

" Will you be quiet! who saidI was jealous anyway? " Yuki managed to get out through gritted teeth.

" You don't have to say! I know! I can tell..." Yuki silenced Shuichi with his mouth.

_This'll shut the baka up. Im not jealous. _Yuki continued to kiss Shuichi, pressing them both up agaisnt the wall.

_Why would I be jealous? The baka wuill never cheat on me. _Yuki parted his lips to let his tounge slip out and trace Shuichi's lips. Pushing in, he slipped into Shuichi's mouth, swirling around.

_Okay...so I'm a little jealous. The baka's mine. _Yuki trailed his hands up Shuichi's arms, pulling at the bikini covering his chest. Frustrated, he ripped the red thing off, stroking his hands up and down his body.

" Mmmm...Yuki.. " Shuichi moaned as Yuki left his lips, trailing down over his neck to suck on his nipple. Taking it between his teeth, he bit into in gently, casuing his pink haired lover to gasp.

Yuki finally moved them off the wall, returning them to the bedroom. He pushed Shuichi down on the bed, ripping off the skirt. He pasued, taking in Shuichi's underwear.

" What. The. Hell ? " Yuki managed.

" What...? I couldn't find any of my clothes. Even my underwear..." Yuki continued to stare at them.

" Yuki! Come on, just take them off. I can't wait. " Shuichi whined.

Still silent, Yuki pulled off the pink frilly thong Shuichi was wearing.

" Mmmmm, Yuki... "

_Maybe Shuichi should come home like this more often..._

* * *

Hours later, Shuichi was asleep in the bed, Yuki having returend to his work.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ring. Ring.

The gentle tones of his phone reverberated through the room. Grabbing it, he quickly answered.

" Yeah...who is it? "

" Yuki! You shouldn't answer the phone like that! "

" What do you want Tohma? "

" Oh, I just wanted to know if you liked Shuichi's outfit? " Tohma replied brightly.

" What? How do you?..." Yuki trailed off at the giggles he recieved.

" I thought you would like it. I couldn't resist when I saw Shuichi's clothes! Didn't you..."

Yuki hung the phone up.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Damn him._

* * *

Heeheehee...wow...i liked that!  
please review!  
i looove you all! 


	3. Chapter 3: Holiday confusion

-1Okay...

So..

An update...

After you know...a lot of...non updates...even though I should have done...

I'm soooorry...I love you all for being so nice...

Thanks to my reviewers so far...

Aaaaand as from various requests I have written a Hiro K fic...

Hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Children ran through the streets, screaming with laughter and high as kites on sugar and excitement, but they would be at this time of year, it was Halloween, a time for the to get bags of free candy, as well as being able to stay up all night waling around the streets, and doing whatever they wanted. It was a Kid's paradise.

It was paradise for one big kid in particular, and that was Shuichi Shindou. He was having the most fun of them all, getting strange looks from all, he had been lucky enough to get lots of free Pocky, and a lot of it was his favourite flavour, strawberry. So, he was able to eat large amounts of his favourite sweet, quickly sending him off on a high. Much to the embarrassment of Hiro, who he had managed to persuade to some along with him, for the price of a few beers, (though Hiro would not admit, he also went along to make sure Shuchi didn't get into trouble, as he probably would).

They had though, luckily, had a pretty uneventful time up until now...the worst things that would happen were confused home owners shutting their doors on Shuichi, not thinking he was serious about being a trick-or-treater, considering how old he was. But this didn't result in much more than tears from Shuichi, which were quickly stopped by Hiro, as he shoved more of the collected Pocky into his mouth.

It was getting quite late when Hiro started to try and persuade Shuichi to return home, most of the other children had gone home or been taken home by worried parents, Hiro now had to make sure Shuichi got back to Yuki in one piece.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro had by 11:38 taken Shuichi home, and handed him in his sugar induced state to the as usual sour faced Yuki, getting a grumble and a slammed door in response, he started to make his own way home on his motorcycle.

He started it up and roared down the road at break-neck speed, deftly manoeuvring through traffic, he wanted to get home quickly out of the cold, put up his feet after all the walking with shuichi, and enjoy some hot food. cringing at the thought that he sounded like an old man, Hiro cleared the thought from his head, concentrating for now on the road in front of him.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and his bike swerved off the road, luckily coming to a stop without hitting anything. Looking for what the problem was, Hiro noticed a hole in his wheel, maybe from driving over something, Hiro though. But it wasn't on the round of the wheel, were it connected with the road...it was on the side...and hiro could think of only one thing to have made a hole there.

He quickly moved from his bike, avoiding any oncoming attacks from the crazed American he knew was hiding somewhere. but as quick as he moved he knew it was impossible, and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up on the roof of a building, cold autumn wind whipping around him. He sprang up quickly, looking around him for any signs of movement, knowing a crazed maniac was somewhere in the shadows. Swinging round, Hiro saw him. The maniac…the one who fired at his bike…the one who drugged him and carried him here…K…dressed as Santa Claus.

Hiro started at him, confused.

" Hello Hiro ", came from beneath the thick fake white beard attached to K's face.

" Er…yeah….hey k…" Hiro replied uncertainly.

" Well, considering it's the holiday season Hiro my boy, I've come here to give you a present ", K roared with joy, throwing himself back to sit on the wall ledge. "Come and sit right here", K patted his knee.

" What…? "came from Hiro.

" I don't want to have to ask you again my boy ", K threatened this time, letting his jacket come open a little to reveal the gun hidden inside.

Hiro, seeing this, promptly walked over to K, and, feeling foolish, sat on his knee.

" Soooo Hiro, this Christmas, I have come to give you a present! " K then repeated happily, reaching inside his jacket for something.

Hiro, wary, watched his every movement. His eyes widening as K reveal a small sprig of mistletoe.

" So hiro, are you ready? " K grinned, twirling the mistletoe between his fingers above Hiro's head, leading in to kiss him.

Hiro, still wide eyed, was unable to move from shock as K leaded in and kissed him, gentler than he would have expected from the American, kissing him for longer and longer until Hiro started to kiss him back, letting the kiss take him over.

Until he passed out, whether from shock at what K had done or how he had kissed him back, we do not know.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hiro woke up the next morning feeling disoriented, in his own bed, wondering if his night time meeting with K had all been a dream. A part of him hoped it hadn't been a dream.

Getting ready, Hiro made his way to work ready to face everyone, whether it had happened or not, he wouldn't get embarrassed. He would face what had happened.

Entering the building, K was waiting in the recording studio with Shuichi and Sakano.

" So, Hiro, got anything interesting last night while trick-or-treating? " K asked, smiling to him.

Suddenly flustered, Hiro blushed, surprised at himself for the reaction.

" Just an early Christmas present ", he managed to mumble, attempting to lighten the situation.

K roared with laughter.

------------------------------------------------------

So, again sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed, all reviews are welcome,

ttfn  
xxx


End file.
